


人间烟火

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx, b j y x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Summary: 银翼杀手类似设定伪科幻普通人摄影助理 x 仿生人优质偶像
Comments: 1
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

一

上周末，这座城市下了今年的第一场雪。

一开始的时候雪不大，像雨一样，很不尽兴，王一博窝在摄影棚的角落里，坐在一个灯箱旁。

他的师傅老邢在前面和艺人经纪沟通拍摄内容，摄影棚的灯光有些暗，开着暖气，照得人昏昏欲睡。  
旁边的化妆师助理凑过来和王一博说话，问他知不知道外面下雪了。

“又不是没下过雪，这么兴奋干嘛？”已经晚上十一点半了，王一博有些困，语气听起来不是特别柔和。  
小姑娘倒是也没计较，笑呵呵地去窗户旁边看，懒得和王一博再多说。

无聊。  
王一博心里想着，然后打了一个哈欠，看向聚光灯的那边：老邢穿着一件黑色的tee，还印着几句漫画台词一样硕大的日语，不知道什么意思，但从背后看过去，老邢略微秃顶的后脑勺配上这件衣服，有种极其讽刺的效果 — 很用力在装年轻人了。  
旁边的艺人经纪看着年纪不大，穿一双过膝靴，打扮得非常成熟，这一行就是这样，经纪人是给艺人当黑脸的，太嫩容易被人瞧不上。

视线再过去一些，就是今天拍摄的主角，肖战。

这是一个很好看的男人。  
虽然王一博自己也是男人，但他不得不承认，肖战有一股具有极大冲击里的美。他还记得公司拿下这个合作时，办公室的小姑娘都翻了天，老邢叼着烟站在阳台上，翻开手机，打开微博，对王一博说：“要是能把这个明星拍好，咱们也能跟着大红了，明年可要财源广进啊。”

当时王一博也站在旁边抽烟，瞥了一眼老邢的手机，看到肖战微博下齐刷刷上万条的评论，觉得很是惊讶。  
虽然自从做了摄影学徒之后，跟着老邢，也算是拍过不少明星艺人，半只脚算娱乐圈的人，但王一博还是觉得这是另一个世界，一个熙熙攘攘又看不懂的世界，比如他就不懂那些女孩子在网上喊着老公老公，说自己是肖战老婆，图个什么？

老公？  
王一博觉得可笑，肖战这张脸配上那股子清冷又克制的劲，哪一点像是那种可以顶天立地，搬砖扛煤气的老公了？

没多久，老邢走了过来，拍了拍王一博，低着头凑到王一博耳边说：“品牌方说刚拍的那套不行，临时要换一套，等他们去取衣服，这会儿休息下。”  
不知道又要弄到几点了，王一博心里有些不悦，皱了皱眉头。旁边的化妆师助理跑了过来，递给他和老邢一人一罐可乐，说外面的雪越下越大了。

“我出去抽根烟。”王一博没接可乐，从老邢包里拿了烟，就往外走去。  
“诶，你不穿个外套啊？外面— ”老邢的话还没说完，王一博朝后挥了挥手，示意他闭嘴。

是真冷。  
王一博走到楼下，这个园区是新建的，旁边的几幢办公楼已经都关了灯，矮房子隐到了夜色后面，雪花落满了一楼门前的小停车场，雪已经非常大了，眼前尽是白茫茫的一片，尤其到了晚上没有人和车，雪就像洒在地上的盐一样，铺得整整齐齐。

老邢的打火机是不防风的，王一博试了好几次都没有打着，脾气上来了，用力甩了几下打火机，突然他听到后面有脚步声，然后是一个低低的声音：“我这里有打火机，你要吗？”

是肖战。  
他穿着一件很大的黑色外套，戴着帽子和口罩，不仔细看根本不知道是谁，他从口袋里掏出一个打火机，递过来，雪落在他的手上，王一博愣了下，接过来，说了句谢谢。  
“不好意思，今天又要拖到很晚。”肖战主动开口，王一博点了烟，摇了摇头，说了句没事。他猛吸了一口烟，抬头发现肖战站在自己面前，很近，眼睛有些泛红，似乎哭过一样，看着自己。

王一博被看得有点发慌，也不是没有被人这么盯着过，比如以前的恋人，也是哭得眼睛通红问自己还爱不爱他，但是被肖战这样带着一些“传奇话题”性的人盯，他还是第一次。

“你只有一个耳洞？”肖战突然来了一句，王一博点了点头，有些想要挡似的换了一个方向站。这个耳洞是他很早以前打的，那时候年少无知，和当时的恋人在一起总觉得什么都不害怕，为了证明些什么，还特地去打了象征性意义的单耳洞。

但他很久没有戴过耳钉了，那个恋人也早就不记得样子了。  
王一博不再说话，抽着烟抬起头，雪花从黑乎乎的天下飘下来，有种不知道来自何方的神秘感，侧过头，他看到路灯下的肖战被裹在他巨大的外套里，两个人没有讲话，所有的一切都悄无声息，寂静得让场面有些尴尬。

“你，有女朋友吗？”王一博不知道自己怎么就突然问出这么一句，或许是单纯为了打破尴尬，或许是因为刚刚脑子里一瞬间想起老邢给自己看的，肖战的微博下面，那些叫着他老公的排山倒海的评论。

“没有，我谈恋爱就等于失业。”这句话听着挺悲凉，但是肖战的语气非常平静，平静得你只觉得他在说1+1等于2这么顺理成章的事。

还没有等王一博想好怎么接话，肖战自己就又接着往下说了起来：“我也没有抽过烟，以前喝过酒，但是现在不能喝了，因为每天都有很多工作，我也不能和女性朋友走太近，包括以前的同学。”他突然扭过头，看向王一博，笑了一下：“我更不能在工作的地方打瞌睡，就像你刚才那样。”

“是会怎样？”  
“会被人骂。”

即便是这样的话，肖战的语气也毫无波澜，他像一个背学生手册的小孩那样，毫无感情地“背诵”他该遵守的准则，哪怕里面有一些令人感到不公平，他似乎也不以为然。

王一博想说点什么，但是又不知道该说什么，烟在手指间明明灭灭闪着光，在漫天白雪的衬托下很刺眼，两个人继续沉默了一会，肖战的经纪人跑下来找他，说衣服到了，喊他去换造型。

等王一博抽完烟，透了透气，瞌睡彻底醒了之后，他走进了摄影棚，肖战已经开始拍摄了，这一套造型有些科幻风格，老邢说品牌方想走《银翼杀手》那种文艺科幻调调。王一博不懂，他不爱看那种让人昏昏欲睡的电影，听到“文艺”两个人就觉得眼皮打架。

在幕布下面的肖战穿着一件白色的衬衣，带着一副眼镜，和王一博想想的“外星人科幻风”偏差很大，整个场景被布置得非常冰冷，像外面的雪地一样，肖战坐在一头机器绵羊的旁边，伸出手去摸它。

王一博看着肖战抬头看向镜头，眼底那种倦意和冷漠很令他震撼，他第一次这么近距离感受到肖战的美，那种跨越性别的美，像外面的大雪一样铺面盖过来。  
“ok了，谢谢战战！”老邢突然拍了一下手，这一组总算拍完，王一博赶紧过去帮忙收东西，他看到前一秒还冰如雪山的肖战，下一秒就立刻站起来，对着所有工作人员鞠躬，笑得甜甜地说谢谢大家辛苦了，给大家买了夜宵。  
说着经纪人就提着好几个大袋子进来了。

那种转换就像被设定好一样。  
克制是一件挺了不起的事，至少王一博是这么觉得，肖战的克制就如同仿生机器，开关随时都可以自如运作。

他就做不到，比如他现在饿了，就要吃东西，他收好线，从老邢手里接过一个鸡腿，直接啃了起来，肖战刚好和人打完招呼，要离开，经过他面前，看了看他吃鸡腿的样子，停下脚步，朝他笑了笑，笑起来像小兔子一样。

工作室的同事一直忙到后半夜四点，才总算收拾好东西离开，王一博坐在老邢车上昏昏欲睡，一句话也讲不出来。  
“诶，我发现肖战真的是一个很好沟通的艺人，特别配合，以后咱们要是可以和他长期合作就好了。”  
“对啊对啊，我听化妆师姐姐说，她从没见过肖战对谁黑过脸，永远笑脸盈盈极度配合，除非是真的没办法的事。”旁边的女同事也跟着聊了起来。

王一博在旁边没说话，他却只觉得肖战像没有灵魂的仿生羊，不食人间烟火。

“嗡嗡”  
手机在口袋里突然震动了几下，王一博打开，看到有个人通过群聊添加了他。  
“我是肖战，今天辛苦你了。”

车窗外的雪还在继续下，凌晨四点半的城市有种半睡不醒的晕眩感，车里的暖气穿得王一博头发晕，他看着闪光的手机屏幕，犹豫着要不要按下“通过验证。”


	2. 02

王一博再次见到肖战，是半个月后。

工作室给肖战拍的那组照片很成功，不仅品牌方很喜欢，肖战的粉丝们也非常买账，据说带动了不少转化，理所当然，第二组的产品lookbook也还是和工作室签了合同。

拍摄地从室内换到了室外，距离这座城市开车6个小时的一座山上，这座山并不是出名景点，恰好是因为周边没有旅游设施，只有一个木屋民宿群，老邢去踩点后觉得很原生态。

下雪的时候特别特别美。  
这是当时老邢回来后说的，语气很夸张，跟着老邢一起去的女同事花痴地补了一句：像肖战那么美！

选的这天天气不是很好，雪要下不下，在盘山公路上是，车里的广播说晚上会下暴雪，老邢用手指敲打着方向盘，哼着歌，王一博坐在后座，抱着那些器材，看着充满了雾气的玻璃外，透进来的风景，视野在不断上行的过程中越来越开阔，冬天的萧条感星星点点落在苍茫之中，眼前是不断重复的山岩和护栏。

车开了快7个小时才到，王一博和老邢替换着开，等他们到的时候，已经是下午了，肖战的团队比他们晚到半小时，从车上下来时，肖战已经造型完毕，看着非常精神。  
王一博站在老邢身后弄那些线和器材，抬眼看到肖战走过去，侧身薄得像纸片一样，还带着点很淡很淡的香水味，头发一丝不苟地搭在额前。

路过王一博的时候，肖战路过他时，礼貌性点了一下头，就像对所有工作人员商业礼貌那样，然后径直走到布好景的山头，王一博就这样隔着一些距离地看着这个人，手不由自主伸进了手袋，摸到了自己的手机。

他突然想起肖战昨天给自己发的微信，问他今天会不会一起来，以及肖战在成为他微信好友之后，说的那句“你不要和别人说我加你了哦。”

这句话像是有魔力一般，纠缠了王一博好多天。  
尽管从加好友后，肖战只是和他不频繁地发一些日常消息，却也足以让王一博感到一种莫名地刺激，这种刺激在今天见到肖战之后，被放大了。刚刚那个陌生又礼貌，一视同仁的点头示意，让王一博觉得他们俩的关系变得有点点暧昧，就像这个山头的雾气一样，朦朦胧胧的。

拍摄时间比想象的要长，这一次的物料要用在圣诞节和新年的宣传，品牌方尤其重视，拍完一组就立刻要传过去给上司看，确保不会出问题。  
等到拍完第一组，已经快天黑了，剩下的两组只能留到明天，这就意味着大家要在这个山头过夜，住在订的小木屋民宿里。

小木屋很小，只够住一个人，数量也有限。有几个男生说开车去半山腰的招待所酒店，把条件好一些的木屋留给肖战他们，为了能不浪费时间拍到清晨的画面，老邢和王一博也留在了山上。

老邢辛苦了一天，回到木屋冲了个澡，和王一博聊天喝了几罐啤酒，就躺下打呼。  
虽然喝了酒，但王一博不是很困，躺在旁边的地铺上玩手机，玩到睡意逐渐袭来时，他收到了一条微信，是肖战发来的。  
我在805号木屋，你要来吗？

等王一博意识过来后，他已经站在了肖战的木屋门口，敲了他的门。  
来开门的肖战穿着一件T恤，像是睡衣，妆发已经卸了，样子看着比白天多了一点疲倦，看到是王一博后，肖战露出了一个不知道这么形容好不好，但的确很甜的笑容。  
甜得王一博有些不知所措。

“你还不休息吗？明天还要拍摄。”王一博清了清嗓子，打破了沉默。肖战没有回答他，转过身看着他，眼睛直勾勾的。  
“你喝酒了啊？”  
王一博点了点头，估计是自己身上的酒气还没消，坐到了木屋的小沙发上。他其实很想说点什么，但是却又觉得现在的场面透着一丝诡异，说什么都不太对劲。

肖战坐到王一博旁边，身上还有沐浴露的香味，是那种很普通的味道，世俗人家的味道。木屋里的空调被调得很高，王一博靠着肖战坐很近，觉得有些微微出汗。  
“我好久没喝过酒了哦，都不知道酒是什么味道了。”肖战开口道，王一博侧过头，对上了肖战的眼睛，红红地，像小兔子，说这句话的语气拖了尾音，像在抱怨又有点像撒娇。  
“其实你也可以偷偷喝啊，没人知道的吧。”王一博被肖战看得不自然，加上本身喝了几罐啤酒头有些晕，他觉得有点坐立不安。  
“那不必了。”肖战停顿了一下，把脸凑近了一些，弯起眼睛似笑非笑，“但是我想回忆下酒的味道。”

这个吻并不浪漫，肖战凑过来时，王一博下意识后缩了一下，却在被软软的嘴唇触碰到的那一刻，失去了自制力，他其实幻想过肖战会是什么味道的，但每次想到他那副克制又彬彬有礼的样子，却怎么也想象不出来。  
但在当下这一刻，肖战湿润的嘴唇贴过来的这一刻，他终于验证了。

肖战稍稍拉开了两个人的距离，笑得更甜了，一副小孩子得逞的样子，低声道：“你喜欢我，是不是？”  
“很多人都喜欢你。”王一博这时候倒是像开了窍一样，突然机灵了。  
“你的喜欢和他们不一样。”  
肖战把脸凑到王一博脸侧，轻轻蹭了一下：“你是想和我做爱的那种喜欢。”

王一博这下是真的愣住了，他从没料到过肖战会说出这种话，并且是对自己。  
在他印象里的优质明星，永远不出错，被千万人捧着的男人，居然会蹭着自己的脸，像情人一样说这种话。  
小木屋里安静得只有空调出风口的风声在轰轰作响，酒精和热气在王一博体内打架一样乱窜，窜到他已经掩盖不住的地方。他伸出手把肖战压到沙发上，看着身下这个眼波流转的人，手捏住他的肩膀，拼命用力，好像要感受到他的血肉，才证明这不是梦一般。

肖战被他按得没有丝毫反应，也不喊疼，也不躲，就这么看着他，过了好一会儿，王一博感觉自己已经肿胀得不行的下体被什么蹭了蹭，：“到底要和我做爱吗？”

这句话就像一颗炸药，一下把王一博炸得颅内火光四溅，他一把抓过肖战，掀起他的T恤，手伸进去抚摸了起来，尽管他几乎失去自制力，但总有一个声音在他脑子里，用残存的理智一直重复着：温柔对他，温柔对他。

这并不像王一博，他上一任男朋友总是说他在情事里是一头狮子，只有兽性没有一丝人性，尤其在喝酒之后。但这一次不同，并不是肖战不够诱惑，他的诱惑力实在太大了，大到王一博觉得自己如果不控制一点，可能会弄得他明天无法工作。

王一博不知道肖战喜欢什么路数，但他一厢情愿的用力克制自己的粗暴，想给肖战一场温柔的性爱。  
吻像外面的雪花一般轻轻落下来，落在肖战的每一寸肌肤上，小沙发承载不住两具粘合的肉体，他们相拥着滚到了地毯上，粗糙的地毯磨得皮肤生疼，王一博让自己慢慢进入肖战的身体，感受他深处的潮热湿润。

他把肖战的一条腿拉起来，挂到自己的腰上，手指不停抚摸着肖战的额头，亲得他睁不开眼睛，昏黄的灯光下肖战闭着眼睛，伸长脖子，咬住嘴唇不愿发出声音，隐忍着快感的样子，给了王一博极大的性刺激，他一瞬间失神想到那句“特别美特别美，像肖战一样美。”

真的很美。  
其他的形容词都显得乏味和不够直接，只有最简单的这个词，才能完美表达王一博的感受。

“舒服吗？”王一博忍不住开口问，他有些不知道肖战微微皱起来的眉头是什么意思。  
他看到肖战睁开了眼睛，眼眶有点湿润，目光失焦地看着自己，声音已经不太能连起来，：“我是不是快要死掉了？”

巨大的快感快要把肖战吞没了，就像外面无边的黑暗一样，他沉溺在其中，看不到尽头。就像一个初次体验过甜味的小孩，他又享受，又害怕，还充满了好奇。  
王一博觉得肖战可爱极了，他忍不住地去亲他，亲他的额头，眼睛，鼻头，嘴唇，还有唇边的痣，亲得肖战呜呜咽咽，似乎要哭出来。  
“乖乖，以后都只给我操好不好？”王一博一边用力开口问道。  
肖战用无法抑制的呻吟掩盖了回答。

结束后，王一博抱着肖战在单人床上，很挤，两个人抱得很紧，沉默了一会儿，肖战突然开口：“你刚刚是说，要我以后都只和你做爱吗？”  
王一博顿了一下，“那种时候说的话，只是为了助兴。”  
“哦。”

外面的雪还在下，山间寂静得像没有丝毫生命的迹象，风吹在木屋的玻璃窗上，一下一下，王一博从背后抱住肖战，什么也不想去思考，只想留下这一刻。


	3. 03

王一博觉得人类真是挺狡猾的生物。

会造出一些自圆其说的词汇，来形容千奇百怪不好定义的关系，比如一个叫做“亲密关系”的词语。第一次看到时，王一博非常不以为然，结婚了就结婚了，恋爱了就恋爱了，哪怕是出轨了都好，怎么就不能直接形容呢？

但现在，轮到他了，他和肖战的这段关系，感觉用什么措辞都不太对。  
是恋爱吗？  
王一博没那么脑子不好，他的理智很明确地时刻提醒着，哪怕是发生了那样的肉体关系，肖战和他也称不上恋人，上千万流量的当红明星，出门随时有狗仔跟着的瞩目对象，他不属于自己，这个世界上有那么多人与他分享肖战的美和闪耀。

想到这一点，王一博总是会有点沮丧，甚至会徒生出一股恨自己太普通的自卑感来。

木屋那一晚过后，肖战和王一博各自忙碌了一周，期间王一博主动发过消息给对方，但是肖战可能太忙，要么很长时间才回复，要么不回复。  
新年越来越近，工作室也很忙，老邢想着能给大家多发点年终奖，一下子接了好几个急活，王一博每天累得只有在回家之后，一个人在三楼的小公寓里，躺在被子里时，才有时间好好想肖战。

他打开微博，点开了肖战的主页，发现他1分钟前发了一张照片，是参加一个活动的获奖照，照片里肖战穿着一身黑色的西装，笔挺地站在那个世界知名品牌的大LOGO墙前，笑得很标致。  
不知道为什么，王一博突然很想留个言给他，随手打了一个“真好看。”，几秒后刷新，发现自己的评论已经被淹没在万人之中，根本找不到了。

渺小的沮丧感定时敲门而至，王一博放下手机，闭上眼睛，脑子里全是肖战，他觉得自己就像办公室女同事形容她自己追星时，说的那样：被下蛊了。

过了一分钟，手机震动了起来，是一个陌生的号码。  
“喂？哪位？”  
“是我。”

是肖战，电话那头的声音和他平时有些不太像，听着很远，但是王一博一下就坐了起来，仿佛肖战在眼前。  
“是你。”  
“你在干嘛？”  
“刚刚忙完回家，躺着刷微博，玩手机。”  
“哦，那你有看到我发的微博吗？”  
“看到了。”王一博没有提到自己留言的事，即便他坦荡承认内心对肖战的迷恋，但是总有一些事他想死守面子，人就是这样反复。

“好看吗？”  
“好看。”

电话那头似乎有笑声，王一博不知道肖战打电话的目的，他从床上站起来，拿了一瓶水。  
“照片再好看也没真人好看吧？”  
“嗯？嗯。”  
“要不要见面？”王一博拿着水的动作停住，他在期待着什么，等待着肖战接下来的话。

“我想你了，我们见面好吗？”  
“现在吗？”王一博问。  
“现在。”

当肖战出现在王一博家玄关处时，王一博笑了，肖战裹得像一个黑衣人一样，从头到脚除了眼睛什么都没露出来，甚至眼睛上还戴了一副巨大的眼镜。  
肖战感觉到他的反应，笑着推了他一下，“不想被人拍到。”  
“我知道。”

被王一博用力拉到怀里，肖战把头抵在王一博的肩膀上，巨大的框架眼镜顺着鼻梁落下来，掉到了地上，啪地一声。王一博双手抱住肖战，一只手抚上他的后脑勺，来回摸了几句，然后深吸了一口气，又抱紧了一些。

“辛苦了。”王一博轻声说道。  
“你也知道啊，为了来找你一次，我真的是折腾得够呛，特务都没有我这么难。”肖战语调很平稳，但是又带着一种不太明显的娇嗔。  
“特务不会有狗仔队拍照的，傻瓜。”

手顺着往下滑，王一博牵住了肖战冰凉的手，虽然肖战比他高几厘米，但是手却很小很细，抓在手里有种反差的可爱感，王一博反复地捏着肖战的手，像小孩子玩玩具一样。  
过了一会儿，两个人总算演完思念情深再见面的戏码，王一博拉着肖战进了房间。当肖战走进他只有一间的单身公寓时，他有些不太好意思，像肖战这样的大明星，出入都是保姆车，随时有助理提东西，住的也是保安和物业极好的豪宅，一定会很诧异他这样的公寓。

“别嫌弃，这就是一个打工仔普通人的生活环境。”王一博故意自我调侃，像打破那种让他满脸通红的尴尬。  
没想到肖战并没有太大的反应，倒是一下就坐到了铺着地毯的地上，靠在沙发边上，抬头看着王一博，说：“你是不是看太多《罗马假日》里，我哪有那么不食人间烟火啊。”  
王一博笑了笑，肖战抬起手拉住王一博的衣角，往下扯了扯，示意他坐到自己的旁边，王一博刚坐下，肖战就把头靠到他肩膀上，哼哼地说道：“我饿了，你煮面给我吃好不好？”

那一刻，说实话，王一博有种巨大的膨胀感，他和肖战肩并肩坐在他的小公寓里，32寸的二手电视在放着播了十年的本地综艺，上面的人都没有肖战好看，旁边的加湿器喷着雾气，暖气的温度刚刚好，偶尔能听到楼下有狗叫声和汽车开过的动响。

这一切都太生活化了，就像这个世界上所有平凡如王一博那样的人，普通得不能再普通的生活日常一样，他喜欢的人下班回到家里，靠在自己身边，说饿了。  
他去厨房给对方煮面，老旧的灶火上是煮得沸腾的水，他往里面加了一个鸡蛋，回过头问：“你要吃溏心的还是全熟的？”

肖战就站在厨房门口，他不过三步的距离里，穿着王一博的大T恤，靠着看他，就像在等一碗爱人煮好的面。

面汤很烫，王一博端出来后，吹冷了一些再移到肖战面前，冒着热气的面碗有些大，比肖战的脸都大，肖战笑着看王一博给他吹冷面汤，弯着眼睛，侧着头问：“有没有人说过你很温柔？”  
王一博拿起筷子，尝了一口咸淡，头也没抬：“你是第一个。

王一博一直被形容是一个比较冷漠的人，即便是在以前的恋爱中，他也总是占据被动的那一方，感情对于他而言，不能说不需要，但没那么重要，他的人生充满的都是不预设和不规划，不知道是不是从小放养到大的关系。  
而肖战则是他完全对立的一面，他美好，克制，彬彬有礼，一切都按照规划好的行程进行，永远不会在外人面前出错和掉链子。

就像机器一样精准。

正因为如此，王一博才觉得，靠在自己身边撒娇和喊着面好烫的这个人，是如此的真实和可爱，尽管他并不认为公众形象是肖战的伪装和虚假，但在他面前的肖战，更多了一些柔软和血肉感。

美好的东西容易打动人，独特的东西容易陶醉人。  
谁不想要这个世界上属于自己的独一无人呢，谁又想做那千万人里被淹没的之一呢？

”想要吗？”王一博把洗好澡的肖战按在床上，手指滑过他的腰侧，一边亲他一边问到。  
“我说不想要你就住手吗？”

王一博一把抬起肖战的腿，把手慢慢按向肖战的后穴，轻轻抚摸揉捏着，沉声说：“我看你想要得都要疯了。”，说完，把已经被肖战后穴液体沾湿的手指，插进了他嘴里，两个手指在肖战的嘴里搅动着，指尖顺着肖战柔软的舌尖滑动，看着他的眼睛一点点变红。

“舔我。”王一博抱住肖战换了一个位置，把肖战的头往自己身下按过去，“眼睛看着我舔。”

动作算不上粗鲁，但这个行为却怎么也没有办法绅士，他看到肖战埋在自己腿间的头，眼睛听话地抬起来，费着些劲看向自己，那个眼神有委屈还有一些被凌辱的羞涩，更多的是一种压抑的淫荡。

这个场面太刺激了，王一博下体涨得发疼，他恨不得直接就这样弄坏掉肖战，把他弄得起不来床，最好是离不开这里，离不开自己。


	4. 04

（四）

和肖战在一起，王一博有一种偷情的错觉。

这种感觉他和肖战说过，某天肖战在他家，两个人做完爱躺在一起，肖战在微信上和经纪人确认明天活动的具体到长时间，王一博在旁边玩他发梢，看他发微信。  
“我怎么觉得有种偷情的感觉？”他一边用手指绕肖战的头发，一边说。  
“瞎说什么？”肖战放下手机，侧过头看向王一博，“我可没别人。”  
“可是我的情敌有千千万。”

王一博俯下头亲了亲肖战的额头，又摸了摸他的脸，像抚摸小动物一样，他很喜欢这种时刻，倒也不是说不喜欢和肖战做爱，每次他们的情事都非常激烈，不管是他还是肖战，哪怕前一天刚刚见过面，也还是会像倾其所有一样的投入。

而结束之后的这个片刻 - 两个人刚喘过气回过神，黏糊糊地贴在一起，肖战身上全是王一博的气味，王一博身上也都是肖战的气味，混合在一起，窝在这张床上的被子里。  
有时候会聊聊天，肖战说今天去了哪里参加了什么活动，见到了哪些王一博认识的明星，谁真的很漂亮真的很帅，但是没王一博帅之类的话，王一博则会说自己今天跟着老邢去哪里拍摄，拍的地方很美，有机会想带肖战去。

就像所有情侣在做完爱之后，会有的那种场景，普通得乏味，但让人心安。

而每次也只有在这种时候，王一博才能真切地感觉到肖战，在暖呼呼的被窝里抓住他并不大的手，拉进自己的怀抱里，圈住他因为行程奔波劳碌又瘦了一圈的身体，听着肖战一边笑一边说你要闷死我啊混蛋，但又乖乖地一动不动窝在自己怀抱中。

太美好了，美好得让王一博想起来就会起鸡皮疙瘩，夹带着一些患得患失的不安全感，让这种美好的片刻更加诱人。

圣诞节快来的时候，王一博想要送礼物给肖战，他问工作室的小姑娘，如果给喜欢的明星送礼物，送什么比较合适。  
“送什么都不合适，一般当红的明星什么都不缺，送礼物一般也是送高级货，没钱的就一起凑钱送，有钱的就单独送，我还听说过送钢琴的呢。怎么，你追星啊你，哪个女偶像？”

小姑娘倒是挺八卦，听到追星就立刻话匣子盖不上，一直试图八卦王一博在沉迷哪个女偶像。  
毕竟在她看来，王一博是那种电视上出现了谁，他一概不认识的“老骨头”，在认明星这一块，比她爸爸都落后，有好几次去拍当红的新生代女艺人，他都露出一副’你哪位’的神色。

“不是，帮我老家表妹问问，你不是前辈吗？”王一博随便找了个借口想糊弄过去。  
“那你问对人了呀，小王我和你说，你可以要你表妹看看她喜欢的艺人平时私服都穿什么，然后就往那个方向买就可以了，一般男偶像的话，我估计Gucci啊巴黎世家这些，肯定是可以的，艺人里也很流行。”

这个天聊到后来，小姑娘直接打开了笔记本，坐在王一博身边打开了这些品牌的官网，上面的标价的确有震慑到王一博，一件短袖好几大千，和他一个镜头差不多的价格了。  
不想再听小姑娘在耳边唧唧呱呱，王一博说，可以了可以了我会传达你的循循教诲的就转回了自己的工位上。

那天晚上下班后，王一博翻看了一个肖战粉丝做的微博账号，上面收集了他所有穿过的品牌的衣服，很多牌子王一博不认识，全是英文，看着就是钞票的气息。  
他随便点开了一个比较近期的，原本是想看看图片里肖战带的配饰是什么品牌，结果一不小心看肖战的脸，盯着看了许久，完全忘记了初衷。  
真的很美。

王一博看着照片里笑容灿烂的肖战，又联想到情事之后躺在自己小被窝里的他，那种交错的感觉让人热血沸腾起来，莫须有的虚荣心让他产生一种自己何德何能的感觉，没有地位没有名气，只是一个知名摄影工作室的员工，工资虽然不算低，却也绝称不上富，远没有各路八卦传闻里可以“包养明星”的段数。

可这样的自己，却拥有了肖战这样的爱人，是爱人。  
这个词是肖战说的，还有什么比这个从肖战嘴里说出，认证一般的词，更弥足珍贵，更值得王一博倾其所有？  
没有。  
至少对于此时此刻的王一博来说，没有。

第二天王一博提前下了班，跑去市中心的高级百货的某个珠宝专柜，选了一个首饰，不是戒指，但是像戒指一样的项链，也是这个品牌很出名的款式。  
价格不菲，王一博刷卡的时候却一点也不心疼，这种高级珠宝品牌的柜姐都是来事的人，一个劲地说这个项链您女朋友绝对会很喜欢的，特别适合送给爱的人，我们会给您包装得很好，这类带着关键词的奉承话。

买完之后，王一博走出商场，看到街边的树上挂满了灯，据说这里到了晚上6点就会亮灯，整条街看过去都是明闪闪的样子，很有节日氛围。  
圣诞节明明是一个和中国人八杆子打不到的西洋节日，却也因为这种洋气的仪式感变得隆重起来，王一博提着红色的礼品袋打车回家，在路上给肖战发了微信。

“明天晚上，你几点收工？”  
“怎么啦，大概8点多吧。”很快肖战就回了微信，还加了一个兔子咬胡萝卜的表情包。  
“下了班来我家。”  
“哇，霸道总裁啊，收到！”肖战似乎心情很好，回复非常活泼，王一博记得昨天他和自己打电话时，说今天参加一个直播。  
“好好休息，乖，别着凉了，。”

回完这一句之后，王一博把手机收到了口袋里，车窗外是这个城市夜间的车水马龙，万家灯火，王一博的心像装了翅膀一样，恋爱的膨胀感让他像踩在云朵上，轻飘飘地，跳进了爱河里。

两个月工资的礼物算什么，如果可以，他想把天上的月亮都摘给肖战。

很早以前，王一博在学校收过一封情书，对方说自己看了个英国作家的书，书里面有一句是 ：“在爱情的事上如果你考虑起自尊心来，那只能有一个原因：实际上你还是最爱自己。”

那时候王一博觉得怎么女孩子年纪轻轻，感情这么张扬猛烈。  
而到现在，他才明白，爱一个人，就应该浓烈极致，至少是想到这个人的时候，内心深处会悸动，会捧着自己的真心奉上，只要他开心。

他不害怕自己在肖战面前展露感情有多浓烈，比起毫无保留，他更害怕未知的前路上哪天不小心遇到阻碍，这种感情无法继续时，肖战不知道他有多爱他。


	5. 05

平安夜这天，王一博提前下班了，早上他7点就到工作开始赶工，把要忙的事都提前忙好，五点一到就拿着包准备走。  
老邢从电脑前转过头问他去干嘛，今天有约会？王一博一边收东西一边笑，也不说话，默认的意思，旁边的小姑娘啃着公司发的象征性苹果，凑上来又要八卦。王一博没有给她机会，拿着包就飞奔了出去。

他要赶在堵车之前回到家，从网上定的蛋糕6点会送来，他还买了很多肖战喜欢吃的东西，担心他今天忙完没时间吃饭，还准备按照微信里妈妈教的方法，给肖战炖一锅鸡汤。  
反正他每次回家，妈妈都会给他炖，说吃了很好，他每次小时候调皮，挨了哥哥或者爸爸的打，妈妈一边关心的责备他，一边会把特地留的鸡汤拿给他

提到妈妈，王一博突然想起，他从没听肖战说过自己家里的事，网上对于肖战家庭的描述说，父母很早就生活在外国，不太出现在公众视野中，属于比较低调的父母。不知道肖战小时候会是什么样，肯定是个乖宝宝，学习好人缘好，乖巧可爱，不像他。

想到这里，王一博无比想念肖战，他们已经快两周没见面，平时尽管会有微信往来，网上也随时可以看到肖战的动态，但再多的情话和照片，都比不上这个人在自己怀里，软乎乎地趴在自己身上，缓缓地，撒着娇地说一句，我口渴了，想喝水。

在厨房弄好鸡汤之后，王一博想起肖战和他说过，今天7点半他有个直播，大概2个小时，结束之后会来找他。  
王一博其实不太看直播，但是不知怎么的，他很想看看今天的肖战，按照微博上的提示，他打开了直播的软件，很卡，上面全是粉丝在刷屏，看得王一博头昏，肖战穿着一件红色的毛衣一条牛仔裤，非常简单，正在接受主持人的采访。

王一博收拾着房间，一边有一搭没一搭的听着，肖战在回答时笑起来，他也会不由自主跟着笑，想到肖战被主持人为难的样子，他就觉得可爱得他心都有揪起来。  
“其实还有一个问题，我是替所有战战女友粉问的。”  
“嗯？”  
听到“女友粉”这个关键词，王一博觉得好笑，倒不是嘲笑他的粉丝，只是一想到肖战是自己的，他就没来由的兴奋。  
“不知道我们战战喜欢什么类型的爱人呢？”  
主持人问题一出，现场的粉丝和媒体都开始起哄，肖战露出站牌的腼腆笑容，头一歪，拿着话筒思索了起来。  
“嗯，可爱的。”底下的起哄声更大了，大家都尖叫着说想要知道肖战的理想型明星。  
“那现在战战有理想型吗？或者说遇到过吗？”

王一博停下了手里的收杂志的动作，他仿佛置身在几十公里外的现场，在等待着肖战的回答，他不知道自己在期许着什么，很明显这种场合肖战能说的非常有限。  
“没有，至今都没有遇到过。”肖战很笃定地回答，“我的恋人就是粉丝们。”

直播里的尖叫一浪高过一浪，粉丝很明显非常满意这个答案，欣喜得快要把屋顶掀翻了。  
王一博手里拿着杂志，一阵苦笑，突如其来的失落感一拥而上，他在这一瞬间突然意识到一个问题，或者说他终于面对了一个他一直逃避的问题：肖战是一个大明星。

而他王一博，是一个普通人。

他走过去关掉了直播，回到厨房，失神地搅动着那一锅鸡汤，房间里陷入寂静，手机在厨房旁边的小台版上震动了一下，是肖战发来的微信：我刚刚结束，要去参加一下品牌方的饭局，晚一点过去。

啪。  
勺子被用力丢到了锅里，王一博像一个追求玩具却无功而返的小孩一样，置气一般站在那里，他觉得眼前的一切都可笑，他为肖战准备的礼物还在枕头下，房间里是他花了所有浪漫布置的圣诞装饰，鸡汤在灶上沸腾了好几个小时，蛋糕藏在冰箱里。  
还有他对肖战的思念，一下子像找到了一个巨大的下水道出口，全化成不知道对谁，对什么的怒气，占据了王一博的心智。

直到半夜1点多，肖战才出现。  
他还是像之前每一次那样，穿得仿佛黑衣人，站在王一博家门口，王一博一开门，他就立刻缩了进去，生怕被人看到。  
“好冷哦，今天被拖着一直不好走，我好不容易逃出来了。”肖战似乎并没察觉有什么不对，进门后就挽着王一博开始撒娇。王一博没有像往常那样回应他，只是冷冷地站在，嗯了一声。

“这些，都是为我做的吗？”肖战走进房间后，发现小小的圣诞树和香薰蜡烛，还有刚刚从冰箱拿出来的草莓蛋糕，上面是一个兔子耳朵。他笑着用指挖了一坨蛋糕，舔了一口，喊着说好甜好甜我好喜欢。

他抬起头想要得到王一博的回应，却听到一直站在自己身后的人，低沉地声音开了口：“平安夜已经过了。”  
“嗯？”意识到似乎有些不对劲，肖战直起身子，转过身，看到王一博站在面前，面色凝重，一副并不开心的样子。

肖战的脸在灯光下衬得很美，那种像画一样的美，半明半暗，眼睛还闪着光，王一博心里有许多话想说，他想告诉肖战，为了今天他准备了很久，他从没这样用心想要和谁一起过过这种洋玩意儿节，他只是想尽自己所有给肖战一些能给的。

他还想说，其实自己有些难过，不仅仅因为肖战的迟到和爽约，不仅仅因为那句“从没遇到过喜欢的类型。”，而是因为，他发现所有这些说了都没有意义，只要肖战是大明星，他是普通人，他们就会有一直这样，悬殊的社会地位和关系，永远也没办法佐证这段爱情的存在。

多么无力，多么可悲。  
他多想自己能强大一些，当做什么也没发生，让好不容易的相见一如既往，他笑脸相迎，肖战满意而归。

可王一博终究是个普通人，用虚情假意掩盖真实的情绪，他不是做不到。如果可以成熟一些，像肖战那样，从不在他面前展露半点负面情绪，不找他吵，不和他说抱怨，两个人会不会更快乐一些？

王一博不懂，他不知道该怎么和明星谈恋爱，他内心的情绪满得要溢出来，带着难以名状的委屈，他真想快快长大，不要这么任性。

“你，哭了？”肖战往前走了两步，凑到王一博面前，他发现低着头的王一博，似乎在吸鼻子。他把头也低下去，试图看清楚王一博的脸，却一个踉跄，被王一博紧紧抱紧了怀里。王一博温热的呼吸打在肖战的脖子上，带着一些水气。  
“我真的好爱你，你知道不知道啊。”

这句话是表白，但又像一种无奈的感叹。王一博带着一些哽咽的声音，凑在肖战耳边反反复复地重复着这一句。肖战被他抱得骨头发疼，却始终不敢动弹，他僵在王一博霸道又温柔的怀抱里，闭着眼睛，接受着告白。

王一博一边说一边亲肖战的脸，把他每一个五官都细细亲吻了一遍，手从一副里伸进去，来回抚摸着肖战细软的腰身，他知道这里是他的敏感点，只要摸一会儿肖战就会湿得一塌糊涂。肖战身子发着软，窝在王一博的怀里，手勾着对方的脖子，也主动回应着亲吻。

浓情的告白突然变成了强烈的情欲，两个人拥抱着一直亲一直亲，也不肯松开，往床边挪去，肖战呻吟着想要稍微分开一点，怕两个人撞到了椅子，可王一博不让，只要他稍稍有要转过头的意思，就被王一博按着后脑勺死命吻上，舌头伸到嘴里搅动，口水从两个人贴合的唇齿之间流下来。  
就这样狼狈地往床上挪过去，肖战被王一博按在床上，嘴唇一下也没有离开过他的身体，从脖子到锁骨，再到胸前的乳头，最后双腿被彻底分开，王一博钻到肖战身下，舌头舔向了那个私密的后穴，肖战全身一颤，呻吟脱口而出，跟着就是死命摇头说不要这样好脏好脏。  
“我的宝贝怎么会脏，你是最好的，我最喜欢的。”王一博一边用温软的舌头细细舔着肖战的后穴，舔得里面疯狂出水，一边说着情话，生理和心理双重夹击弄得肖战快发疯了，咕叽咕叽的水声和王一博舔自己发出的声音是最厉害的催情剂。

突然他感觉王一博松开了自己，侧过身子，从旁边的小茶几上拿了那块草莓蛋糕，用手把上面的奶油涂到了肖战的身上，乳头上，大腿内侧，包括后穴，还没等肖战来得及尖叫和反抗，王一博已经丢开了只剩下一个蛋糕底的盒子，重新压到了肖战身上，所有被涂过奶油的地方，都被王一博轻轻舔过，然后慢慢啃咬，尤其是胸前的两点，被王一博反复的来回舔弄，用牙齿细细的啃咬，磨得肖战全身发软，后穴的奶油也被王一博全书舔得干干净净，还有一些被王一博用舌头抵进了肖战滚烫的后穴里，黏糊糊地和在淫液里面。  
“好甜，我吃饱了，现在喂宝贝吃饱好不好？”王一博从身下立起身上，扯过肖战的一条腿，放在自己肩膀上，一只手反复摩擦着肖战的嘴唇，把自己硬得发胀的肉棒抵在软穴来回摩擦。  
“呜呜呜呜。”肖战说不出话，只知道呜咽着一下摇头，一下点头，他伸出手想要王一博抱抱他，满脸的淫态一览无遗。  
“骚宝贝，你真淫荡。”王一博说着，把自己滚烫硕大的下体用力一顶，全数顶进了肖战已经湿得一塌糊涂的后穴，刚一进来，他就感受自己被肖战紧紧箍住，后穴内细软的内壁贴住自己的肉棒，包裹得一丝缝都没有，肖战浑身的瘙痒难耐，也因为王一博的进入得到了些许缓解。

他扭动着身体，渴望更多，想要被王一博用力顶穿，他张开湿润的眼睛，肖战有些委屈地看向身上的王一博，轻轻地，细不可闻地，叹了一口气。  
王一博被他这一眼看得，再也招架不住，扶着肩膀上那条腿，用力地开始往里干去，顶得肖战失声尖叫，像失水的鱼一样，嘴巴微张，呜呜咽咽。

还不够，王一博放下肖战的一条腿，和他换了一个方向，让肖战坐在自己身上，突如其来体位的更换，让王一博在自己体内的粗大进得更深，肖战坐在王一博身上，双腿大张，发着抖，一只手搂着半坐的王一博，另一只手搭在眼睛前，不敢看眼前的人。  
“这样一直坐着，可不会爽，动一下，乖。”性事里的王一博就像一个魔鬼，他不需要动用什么魔法，只要随便说句什么话，就能诱惑哄骗得肖战任他摆布。肖战生疏地扭动了几下臀部，却怎么都没办法像王一博主动操自己那样舒服，得不到要领，他放下挡住眼睛的手，双手环到似笑非笑的王一博脖子上，凑到他耳边，声音颤抖着：“我不会，我没有和别人这样过。”

似乎在抱怨，又似乎在撒娇。  
王一博被这句话刺激得下体又涨大了一些，他硬得已经也要疯了，不输给肖战，舍不得再折磨身上的人，王一博一直手使力搂住肖战细瘦的腰肢，扶着他柔软的臀肉，疯狂的往上顶弄起来，这样的体位虽然不能进出得浮动很大，但每一下往上顶，都可以顶到肖战后穴最深最敏感的地方，软穴与肉棒来回摩擦，王一博把脸贴到肖战的胸前，一边操着他一边来回舔他还残留着奶油的乳头，肖战双手抱住在自己胸前的王一博的头，被干得几乎要化成一滩水。

细腻丰腴的肉体什么都让人沉迷，王一博听着肖战在耳边阵阵浪叫，感受他越收越紧的后穴，和一阵抽搐后疯狂打在自己龟头上的高潮淫液，他死死抱住肖战，享受着这至高无上的美妙。

高潮了两次的肖战，瘫软在王一博的怀里，身体还被他顶得跟着上下起伏，被汗水打湿的头发贴在王一博的脸侧，肖战迷糊不清地亲吻王一博的肩膀，忽地，他感受再次被王一博拥紧，感受到几次巨大的用力，一股热意在肖战的后穴内散开，王一博也终于射在了里面。

经过这场极其剧烈的情事后，两个人保持着插入的姿势一会儿，不想动弹，肖战趴在王一博身上，听着王一博扑通地心跳声和喘气声。  
突然他感受有什么冰凉的东西碰到了自己，他稍稍动了动脑袋，看到一个明闪闪的东西被挂到了自己脖子上，然后有一只手温柔地插进了自己的头发中，梳了梳，又摸了摸。  
“圣诞快乐。”  
”……”  
“怕你刚刚没听清楚，我再说一次。你不用一定要回应我，这种事不是礼尚往来。”  
“……”  
“我爱你。”

肖战沉默地听着，他眼眶发热，泪水似乎马上就要涌出来了一样，可他没有哭，他感到了一种前所未有的情绪，在自己的最深处急速膨胀，膨胀得他心慌和害怕，甚至想逃开。

哔————  
被肖战丢在房门口的包里，突然传来一声尖锐的响动，不像是手机，像是什么奇怪的数码设备。王一博看到肖战猛地跳起来，几步走到他的包那边，背对着他翻了一会儿，手伸进包里按了几下，响动的东西终于安静了下来。

“怎么了？”从被子里探出身上，王一博问。  
“没，没什么，工作用的闹钟罢了。”肖战回过头，笑得甜蜜看向王一博，眼睛里却没有太多的笑意，他小步跑回床上，扑进王一博的怀抱，没给对方思考这些有些奇怪问题的机会，就融化在他的甜蜜之中。

香薰蜡烛在小房间里断断续续燃烧着，蛋糕剩下一个底可怜巴巴地躺在盒子里，平安夜的广播里在放坂本龙一的《圣诞快乐，劳伦斯先生》，如果这个世界上有那么一点点时间，是留给不被允许的恋人，那么请让它长一点，长一点。  
肖战闭上眼睛，靠着王一博，想要努力记住这一刻。


	6. 06

在这座城市的最北边，有一个很隐秘的建筑群。从外表看起来，像有钱人花了大钱打造的宫殿，在一片连绵起伏的丛林最中间，除了私人飞机，几乎没有其他交通工具可以抵达。

Google地图上搜不到这个坐标，一般民众，哪怕是消息灵通的媒体狗仔，也从不知晓。  
这里的气温常年比外面要低十来度，一旦进入之后，就像是完全的另一个世界。

载着肖战的私人飞机开了一个小时，在上空盘旋了很久之后，终于停在了建筑群楼顶的停机位上，跟着肖战一起从飞机上下来的，还有他平时从不离身半步的经纪人瑞文，和一个年纪稍长，看起来非常干练的女人。

肖战穿着一件风衣，戴着帽子，头埋得很低，一声不吭地走在最前面，三个人快步在接待的人指引下，进入了那个硕大的，迷宫一样的建筑物里。

进入之前，有很严格的搜身过程和消毒，肖战脱掉他的外套和毛衣，只穿着一件衬衫，站在了一个冰冷的机器内部，让戴着浓重的消毒水气味的气体撒向自己，气体瞬间化成了液态，沾在他的头发上，眼前的显示器变成了绿色，显示他通过了消毒和搜身，打开了一扇巨大的机器门。  
迈步进去之前，肖战抬起手，摸了摸胸前的戒指项链，把它塞进了自己衬衫里面，拉了拉领子，快步走了进去。

走在他身后的经纪人和那个女人一直在说着什么，肖战觉得有些无聊，打开了硕大的会议室里面的唱片机，随手放了一张爵士唱片进去，然后转身走到了茶水间，煮起了咖啡，很快这个本身充满了机器和消毒水味道的空间里，飘散开一阵阵咖啡香。

总算，有点人味了。  
站在咖啡机旁边的肖战，一边用手指跟随者节奏，轻轻敲打着桌面，一边想着，心情伴随着咖啡香逐渐开朗起来。

可这样的轻松片刻，并没有维持多久，经纪人瑞文推门而入，咳了一下，说：“安娜姐喊你过去。”  
“嗯。”肖战没有回头，自顾自倒了两杯咖啡，一杯端起来很快就喝光，顾不上烫，另一杯放在了那边，他擦了擦嘴巴，转过身走向门口，对瑞文说：“那杯咖啡给你的。”

在肖战经过瑞文的时候，叫住了他，瑞文眼里明显有些难堪之色，顿了顿，用很低的声音说：“昨天晚上是不是那个东西有感应了？。”  
“是。”肖战毫不避讳，直接肯定地回答了他的疑惑，很快，瑞文眼里的难堪转换成一种说不出口的担忧，他动了动嘴唇，想要说什么，却又被肖战的话堵了回去。  
“别担心，我ok。”  
说完，他大步走出了茶水间，朝着电梯口走去。

等待靠站的那个女人，叫安娜，这个地方所有的一切都归她管，但她并不是老板，只不过是一个代理人的角色。  
没有人知道安娜的年纪和来历，只知道她每个月会出现一次，来对肖战进行测试。  
这样的测试，肖战已经家常便饭，就像学生要月考，他要通过测试。

除了一些身体的检查，其中最后一项测试叫：关键词测试。  
他会做到一个不到3平米，全白的房间里，房间里只有一台显示器和他交流，除此之外一无所有，这个房间在进去之后，会连接感应装置，然后肖战要跟着他重复一些词语，这些词语之间毫无关联，也没有任何逻辑，只是从肖战的大数据中读取出来的高频词。  
如果肖战在重复词语时，情绪出现明显波动，那么这个词就会被筛选出来，进行相对的分析，看是良性还是恶性。

肖战在往那件白色小房间走去的时候，心里想到了王一博，按道理他不应该在这个时候想到他。  
可他就是不知道怎么，想起王一博那床白色的床单，很像这条走廊墙壁的颜色，想起王一博和他说自己小时候调皮捣蛋的故事，然后抓着自己的手问他，你有没有什么印象特别深刻，觉得很有趣的事啊？  
肖战当时回过头，看着撑着头躺在自己旁边的王一博，英俊的脸色还带着一些红润，他突然就很像告诉这个人真相，那种说出来会吓一跳的真相。  
“有啊，比如我是仿生人。”  
“我还是高达呢。宝贝你也太可爱了。”王一博当肖战是在逗趣，笑得眯起眼睛就去亲他，手伸进了被窝里，用再一次粗暴的情欲堵住了爱人的玩笑。

没等他回忆完后来的事，肖战已经到了那间白色小房间门口，他把眼睛对上门口的猫眼，虹膜解锁之后，门自动打开了。  
他走过去，坐下，门自动锁上，电脑显示器亮了起来，然后是一个冰冷的机器女声。  
你是谁？  
编号910805  
今天的日期  
2049年10月9号  
今天的天气  
雨夹雪  
信息输入确认，现在开始进行关键词测试，请跟我重复下面出现的词语  
确认开始

电脑开始毫无感情地朗读一些词语，肖战要做的，就是按照她朗读的顺序，同样重复出来。当然，每次他念一个词，他的感应装置就会同步那一瞬间的大脑波动，然后记录下来。  
这样做的意义，是为了收集每一个高精度仿生人的情绪数据，确保他们是绝对的优质偶像，不会因为情绪的偏差出现一些影响公众形象的事。  
而一旦有哪个词，导致测试者情绪波动较大，则会有针对性的措施，来确保不成为隐患。

绯闻，人行横道  
绯闻，人行横道

黑历史，男二号，下雨  
黑历史，男二号，下雨

芒果，重感冒，连接  
芒果，重感冒，连接

王一博  
……  
王一博  
……  
编号910805，请重复关键词：王一博  
……  
实验体情绪波动过高，有第93条敏感隐患，测试失败，数据正在回传。 

瞬间，整个房间陷入了寂静，肖战坐在那双手捏紧了拳头，垂着头，他的样子从监视器里看起来，很像被拔掉了电源的机器人，一动不动。他的管理人安娜站在这个走廊另一头的检测室里，看着墙壁上显示出来的数据：一切技能正常，有New Type第93条敏感隐患。

在检测室里和安娜站在一起的，还有王一博的经纪人，也就是他的管理者瑞文，他闷不吭声，甚至有些害怕地看着沉默的安娜，再看了看监视器那头的肖战。  
“安娜姐，我……。”他想为肖战说点什么，但他也不知道该说什么，对于一直让他引以为傲的编号910805来说，他已经并没有把他当作一个公司产品来看待。  
“这个实验本来就是要让他通过和人类产生关系，模仿出更好的人类的情绪反应，从而进行自我进化。”安娜关掉了显示器，转过身来，看着瑞文，“但是，你要让他明白，人间的烟火再好看，他再像人类，他也不是。”  
“我知道。安娜姐。”  
“如果boss知道花了几个亿做的这个仿生人偶像项目，最后并不能长期的给公司赚取利益，还要产生一些不必要的麻烦，他会怎么做，我相信编号910805不知道，你是肯定知道的。”  
“是。”  
“你去给陈博士再看一下他今天的测试报告，如果关联实验已经让他进化了一部分的情绪反应，立刻给我断了他和这个王一博之间所有的往来。”

安娜说完没有让瑞文回答，就大步走了出去。瑞文再次抬头看向监视器，发现肖战也抬起了头，双目无神地朝这边看过来，他不确定肖战是不是在看摄像头，双眼充满了全是乞求。

瑞文想起了他第一次见肖战，是在陈博士的实验室里，当公司推出这个仿生人偶像项目之后，整整十年，陈博士才完成了初代的肖战，并不是现在的这个，而到肖战已经是第数百个试验品，在之前也有推出市场的，但不是因为不够生动，就是还不够像人。  
但这个，确实精品之中的精品，百分百的仿生人偶像，从肉体构造到整个人的行为举止，没有任何的破绽，也因为这一点，他一个人给公司带来了非常可观的利润。

瑞文作为肖战的经纪人，其实是他的监视者，每天负责把他的数据上传到服务器，进行统计和整合，陈博士会通过数据的结果来每个月对他调试，在这之前，大众对于肖战的最大的评价是：克制理性得不像人。

这也是仿生人最大的弊端：没有情绪反应。

如果要完成自我进化，其中最难的就是觉醒出情绪反应，而陈博士给出的最快的捷径，就是与人类产生关联，这种关联最直接的就是爱情，因为爱最负责，有快乐和痛苦。

其中快乐很简单，模拟起来最容易，而痛苦，是一种极其高级复杂的情绪，仿生人非常难模拟，一旦能够给出”痛苦情绪反应“，随身携带的感应装置就会报警，提示自我觉醒开始。

“为什么昨天晚上装置会报警？”瑞文站在肖战面前，问他。  
“我和他见面了。”肖战毫不避讳的回答。  
“你应该知道，这只是一个让你自我进化的实验。”瑞文提醒他，“但我不懂，为什么装置会报警？他让你痛苦了吗？”

肖战的脸上露出一抹难以名状的苦涩，但他又勾了勾嘴角，没有回答。

他把头转向窗外，阳光被高大茂密的树枝剪得细碎，斑驳陆离的洒在偌大的玻璃窗前，这个与世隔绝的地方，距离王一博并不远，那个人现在在干什么？在电脑前修着图还是和工作室的同事在聊天，或者是在等自己的微信？

肖战想到瑞文的那句话：他让你痛苦了吗？  
当然痛苦了，那种夹杂着巨大浓情蜜语的爱与呵护，一个和他完全不一样的普通人，小心翼翼捧上自己的真心，哪怕没有只字片语的承诺，仅仅是两个人在做爱时无法自控的疯狂，和呆在一起时相拥而眠的片刻，都让肖战痛苦。

手机在柜子里振动，王一博传来微信：在干嘛？想你了小兔子。

当你从没被人如此珍惜，当成一个傲人的产品那么多年，偶遇了千万人的追捧不稀奇，偶遇了这种世俗的爱才稀奇。


	7. 07

王一博是在大雨中等车的时候，接到了这个陌生电话的。  
他当时一只手还背着老邢要他第二天送修的镜头，一只手掏出了电话，原本以为是打车软件，结果接起来是一个陌生的男人。

这个男人说自己叫瑞文，是肖战的经纪人。  
他约王一博一个小时后见面，地址在他家附近的24小时咖啡店，王一博没有拒绝，他也并没有在电话里多说什么，甚至他都没有和肖战告知这次会面。

就像妹妹会看得半夜嚎哭发朋友圈感叹万千的玛丽苏小说一样，王一博感觉自己变成了里面的狗血主角，接受恶婆婆的劝退。

但与他想象不同的是，瑞文并不是一个恶狠狠的人，相反他非常温和，和王一博说话也彬彬有礼，在提及肖战的事情时，也从没用任何贬低王一博的词语，只是不停地重复着“为了肖战好，也为了你好”这句话。

两个人分开是不是为了肖战好他不确定，但肯定不是为了他好。  
对于一个普通人王一博来说，能够和肖战在一起的每一分钟，才是真的好，那种极其俗气自私的好，他没有办法有那么伟大，可以说服自己放下肖战。

和瑞文结束了不到一个小时的会面后，王一博破天荒在没有提前说好的情况下，打给了肖战，对方似乎很意外接到他的电话。  
“你在哪？”  
“你在哪？”王一博问。  
“在你家楼下，看到没开灯，刚想打给你。”  
“不要动，等我，马上到。”合上电话，王一博就往家里的方向奔过去，他从没想过，肖战会突然出现，并且在等着自己。

等王一博气喘吁吁跑到家楼下，看到有个黑影坐在花坛旁边，在百无聊赖地发着呆，还是和以往一样，穿得谁也认不出，宛如午夜黑衣人，为了隐瞒身形，他发现肖战特地在大外套下面穿了很多层，看起来胖得像一头活动不便的小熊。  
事实上也活动不便，王一博走过去，从后面一把抱住了肖战，头靠在他头顶，喘着气，肖战一愣，意识到是王一博后，瞬间冷静了下来，抬起手，把手放在王一博手背上，来回抚摸了几下。  
“不用跑这么急的，傻子。”  
“想见你，怕你等。”

这个人就是这样，哪怕他稍微露出一点值得让人放弃的马脚都好，那么肖战至少能够无限放大那个缺点，说服自己。可王一博没有，从始至终，他对肖战，都是不顾一切的好，只要他开心，生怕他受一点委屈。  
肖战在心里暗自叹气，觉得有些胸闷，自从做了这个月的常规测试和那一次关键词测试后，他经常感觉到胸闷，尤其是每一次想起王一博。

两个人很快就回到了王一博的家里，肖战进去后，拉着王一博说自己饿了，想吃他煮的面条，王一博就立刻放下手机的东西，衣服都没换，钻进了厨房，刚刚开始烧水，肖战又说自己想要喝冰奶茶，王一博转过身又去冰箱给他拿，一下这样一下那样，忙得团团转。  
“你先吃了面条再喝冰奶茶好吗？我怕你胃难受。”王一博刚刚要递过去的手，又缩了回来。他看着肖战假装皱着眉头一脸生气的样子，笑出了声，摸了一下他的脸，问他：“你是小朋友吗？”  
说着就回过神把面条下进锅里。

突然，他感觉身后一热，被肖战从后面抱住了，肖战的头贴在他的后脑勺处，呼吸湿热地喷在皮肤上，若有似无的撩拨着王一博。  
“怎么了？饿了？”王一博用筷子慢慢搅动着面条，把鸡蛋打进去，感受着肖战贴在自己背后的温度。  
“今天瑞文是不是去找你了。”他听到肖战的声音，闷闷地从背后传来。  
“嗯。”鸡蛋慢慢在面汤里成型，从颜色分明的两层，渐渐融合成一整个，水开始冒着气泡，小小的厨房里只有一台老旧抽风机的声音，在此刻吵得惊人。  
“他是不是和你说，为了我们好，不可以继续在一起。”  
“是。”  
“那你，”肖战明显声音有点抖，顿了顿，“你怎么说的？”

哒。  
王一博伸手关掉了火，转过身，抓着肖战的手，然后把他与自己拉开了一些距离，他看到肖战搭着眼睛，一副无精打采的样子，眼神里还流露出一些不经意的慌张。  
把握在手里的手用力捏了一下，捏得肖战微微皱眉，王一博一字一顿地说：“我不知道其他那些爱你的人是怎么样，可我就是一个很自私的人，我恨不得你只属于我，恨不得你明天就不再是这样的大明星，恨不得你每天都在花坛等我，然后撒娇和我说要吃面条。”  
肖战没有说话，直楞楞地看着王一博。  
“我从没问过你，为什么会看上我，这个问题曾经苦恼了我很久。”王一博苦笑了一下，“灰姑娘的故事只在童话里，不存在现实中。”  
“你可以问我。”  
“我不在乎，不管原因是什么，你是真的，我也是真的，就够了。”王一博把肖战网自己面前拉了拉，“即便你不是真的，只要我是，这段关系就合理。”

说完，王一博停顿了一会儿，突然笑起来，“我真的不是一个文化人，说这些已经淘尽老底了，但是如果你喜欢听，给我点时间，我去学习学习，以后慢慢说给你听。”

肖战觉得眼前的王一博开始变得模糊不清，他用力眨了眨眼睛，生怕是自己的感官系统出了问题，可不管怎么眨，王一博也还是那么模糊，像蒙了一层灰似的，他吸了吸鼻子，声音含糊道：“我怎么看不清你了。”  
“因为你是爱哭包。”

眼泪没有章法地落下，肖战整颗心都揪成了一团，感觉被王一博拉扯着抱到怀里，灶上的面早就糊成一团，没有人在乎，他感觉王一博一边抚摸着自己的后背一边细细亲吻着自己的脸，这种温柔另肖战全身都发麻。  
突然，他感觉王一博拉着他的手，顺着摸到了他的裤裆，肖战一惊，手被按在了王一博一惊硬得不行的下体处。  
“我真是畜生，看你哭居然都可以硬成这样。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“想要你在这里，舔我。”

这种居高临下的姿势给王一博口交，让肖战有一种被征服的感觉，他不确定自己被设定时，是否现世上所有人类的情绪都有存进去，但每一次和王一博的肉体接触，都会让他爆发出巨大的快感，这种快感像火焰一样，从生理上一直燃烧到心理上，让他浑身滚烫。

肖战乖乖蹲在王一博的裤裆处，张开嘴，把王一博粗大的肉棒一点点含进嘴里，因为太大，肖战只能努力把嘴巴使劲长大，却也没办法完全含进去，舌头包裹着前端，轻轻打着圈，他记得王一博喜欢他这样，含了一会，他慢慢吞出来，伸出舌头一下一下，像舔冰激凌那样从根部一直往上舔到龟头处，然后抬起眼睛看向王一博。  
“太骚了，你这样谁受得了？”这是王一博的死穴，肖战很清楚，每次只要给他口交时，边舔边抬起眼睛若有似无地看他一下，王一博就会爆脏话受不了。当然，肖战的下场也是被按着操得说不出话来为止。  
身体被王一博突然拉起来，然后翻身按在了厨房的门上，还没来得及叫出声，裤子就被用力扒了下去，褪到了脚踝处，王一博甚至都没有把两个人衣服完全脱掉，就直接把发着烫的肉棒抵在了肖战的后穴入口，细细地，来回摩擦着，磨得肖战像蛇一样扭动，往外渗着水。  
“进去，进房里去。”肖战挣扎着想要离开厨房，却被王一博一个用力，直接顶了进去，尖叫声顿时止不住，从嘴里溢出。  
“我真的一下都等不了了，现在就想操死你。”王一博一只手从肖战衣服摸进去，捏着他的乳头，另一只手按住他的腰，用力抽动起来，整个后穴被王一博肿胀的肉棒填得满满的，龟头来回戳着肖战敏感点，顶得他浪叫连连。  
屁股被王一博用力往两边掰开，仿佛还不够一样，王一博一边看着自己的肉棒在肖战被操得已经发红的后穴里进出，一边把手指伸进肖战的嘴里，来回搅动，口水流到了锁骨，肖战呜呜咽咽一边轻咬他的手指，一边淫叫。

王一博就像真的要操死肖战一样，每一次都连根进到最深，然后退到龟头最前面，一下比一下用力的顶弄肖战的骚穴，这样后入的姿势，让王一博内心沈腾起一股巨大的征服感，仿佛只有在这一刻，被感官全权支配的当下，对肖战只剩下粗暴的性欲，让爱变得更加纯粹和单一。  
占有他，疯狂的占有他，密不可分的进入他，这样安全感才能被填满。

“宝贝，爽不爽？你的骚穴都要把我咬断了。”王一博疯了似的不停说一些下流粗鄙的话，刺激着肖战，他喜欢看肖战在情事里被自己弄得逃无可逃的羞涩模样，一个人怎么可以同时拥有清高和色情两种性质。  
太迷人了。  
而这样的人，属于他。  
“轻点，呜呜呜。”肖战说不出话，被操得眼泪汪汪，王一博换了个姿势，从正面抬起他的一条腿，直接顶了进去。他吓得抱住王一博的脖子，死死搂住，又哭又叫，喘不上气。

肖战此刻流露的痛苦神色，却是因为极大的快乐。  
作为一个高精度仿生人的他，即便在现在和人类毫无区别，但性爱的快乐，却是让肖战最真切感受到“人”的那一刻，尤其是被王一博直接操到高潮时，那几秒钟，他甚至都觉得是自己最像人类的一瞬间。

他喜欢和王一博做爱，不仅仅是因为肉体的快乐，还因为这种莫大的精神满足和自我存在，能够让他忘却自己的身份，忘却和王一博永远不可同化的那一道墙。

“呜。”嘴唇被用力咬住，肖战摇着头抗议。  
“和我做爱，还有心思走神，是不是还操得还不够满足？”王一博咬着肖战的嘴唇，又加大了抽插的力量，干得肖战发不出声音，只能乖乖地搂着王一博，一边扭动屁股蹭他，一边回应着他的亲吻。

对于世俗的王一博来说，爱情就是没有下限的占有，而对于自我觉醒了的肖战来说，模拟得到的快乐，不及与爱人一起高潮时瞬间的千万分之一。

沉浸在绝顶情欲中的恋人，即便知道有明天，却也最容易忘记明天。


End file.
